


闪电玫瑰

by Buptist



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 宝生永梦去接镜飞彩回家。小儿科医于某年某月突然成功上位，做了镜医生的正牌男友。各中曲折历程宝生永梦不肯透露半句，也没人敢问镜医生，只是整个圣附医都把他们关系敲定死了。镜飞彩那辆黑色丰田算是归他，宝生永梦为此特意学了机动车驾驶证，所以镜飞彩喝醉后大家都记得给他去个电话。其实镜飞彩不算大醉，只是喝得略略有些多了，他喝酒的时候少，酒量也不算太好，不过还没到不堪地步，只是居酒屋里太热，让他头晕。宝生永梦把他扶上车，镜飞彩皱着眉，看样子是不太能够适应大脑的胀痛。路上镜飞彩在后座睡得迷迷糊糊，脸上透出酒意的薄红，挺翘的嘴唇抿成一条直线。宝生永梦在后视镜里看觉得他像猫咪打盹，一边又有更想做的事情——镜飞彩发情期临近，他们已经结成标记自然是不想让他再靠抑制剂度过，但是发情期的时间预算总是很难精确，只知道是这几天，镜飞彩手术排得满，也不想请假在家干等着。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 12





	闪电玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 永飞abo

宝生永梦去接镜飞彩回家。小儿科医于某年某月突然成功上位，做了镜医生的正牌男友。各中曲折历程宝生永梦不肯透露半句，也没人敢问镜医生，只是整个圣附医都把他们关系敲定死了。镜飞彩那辆黑色丰田算是归他，宝生永梦为此特意学了机动车驾驶证，所以镜飞彩喝醉后大家都记得给他去个电话。

其实镜飞彩不算大醉，只是喝得略略有些多了，他喝酒的时候少，酒量也不算太好，不过还没到不堪地步，只是居酒屋里太热，让他头晕。宝生永梦把他扶上车，镜飞彩皱着眉，看样子是不太能够适应大脑的胀痛。

路上镜飞彩在后座睡得迷迷糊糊，脸上透出酒意的薄红，挺翘的嘴唇抿成一条直线。宝生永梦在后视镜里看觉得他像猫咪打盹，一边又有更想做的事情——镜飞彩发情期临近，他们已经结成标记自然是不想让他再靠抑制剂度过，但是发情期的时间预算总是很难精确，只知道是这几天，镜飞彩手术排得满，也不想请假在家干等着。

但是问题总是要解决，宝生永梦停下车，解开安全带并没有急着喊醒镜飞彩，而是下车从后车门到后座去了。镜飞彩只是头昏，并不是熟睡，所以宝生永梦一动他就醒了，此时他还当宝生永梦只是过来扶他，困倦的大脑来不及思考为什么自己坐在右边，宝生永梦卻开了左侧的车门过来。

永梦又把车门关上了，现在在地下车库，夜里没什么人，很静，汽车形成了天然的密闭场所，他把自己的信息素放出来了。镜飞彩只晕了一瞬，很快被熟悉的信息素味道带入一种假性发情的状态，但是虽说是假性，其实跟真正的发情期相去不远，想必只需要宝生永梦稍加动作，他的发情期就会提前了。

镜飞彩反应过来宝生永梦是什么意思，觉得自己好似掉入了一个陷阱里面，下意识皱起眉想要数落宝生永梦，现任儿科医却已经凑过来解开了他的皮带扣。

“抱歉了飞彩さん，但是为了接下来的工作还是快点把这件事情解决吧。”宝生永梦讨好地亲一亲他的下巴。车内空间太小，把前座靠背打到底也不舒服，两个大男人挤挤攘攘的，姿势自然也十分扭曲。

镜飞彩知道这也是一种解决方案，且酒精让他的思维更加迟钝了点，拒绝在心里转了好几圈，宝生永梦已趁势把他西装裤解开了。

“稍微抬起来一下吧，飞彩さん。”宝生永梦请求道。

而他最后还是妥协了，任由宝生永梦脱下他的西装裤和内裤。因为假性发情前段的阴茎已经半勃，宝生永梦挤进镜飞彩双腿之间，帮他撸动性器，同时不忘释放自己的信息素，让镜飞彩情动更加厉害。

宝生永梦帮他打了一会儿手枪又低下头把手上的性器含进嘴里，先是试探性地吮吸了龟头。镜飞彩被他吓一跳，两条长腿在车厢内蹬动了一下，车内空间也不大，宝生永梦也没躲过，闷哼一声。

其实也不算很疼，镜飞彩条件性反射的动作力度有限，但外科医心里过意不去，决定姑且不同儿科医计较了。宝生永梦附身在他身下，一只手套弄柱体，一边缓缓把镜飞彩的性器往自己口腔里吞。他做这种事情不算太熟练，只会吮舔鬼头，用舌尖去戳刺最上方的小口。  
湿热的口腔很是舒服，但他们俩姿势过于扭曲，镜飞彩一边被宝生永梦舔一边往后退，他对于自己不熟悉的快感有一点天真的幼稚，应对方法只有落荒而逃。很快镜飞彩的脊背就靠在了车门上，像是抵在了凹凸不平的墙壁上，他又无处可逃了。

镜飞彩红着脸竭力忽视在他身下用唇舌动作的宝生永梦，但alpha明显比他想象的还要坏心眼。因为假性发情的缘故omega的后穴也在出水，宝生永梦舔湿他的阴茎方便自己的口腔适应后突然伸出手按住镜飞彩的腰侧，另一只手则是顺着脊背滑向后穴。

手指探进去的时候镜飞彩才意识到他想做什么，不爽地用大腿夹了一下腿间的宝生永梦。儿科医抬起头来，嘴唇上面还有不知道是什么的亮晶晶液体，复又摆出那种垂着眼睛很好脾气的微笑来：“拜托啦飞彩さん，我们快一点解决吧。”

——明明一开始要在这里的人是你。镜飞彩的反驳还未说出口就感受到自己的性器又被宝生永梦含在嘴里，这次进得更深了，宝生永梦喉管因为异物微微收缩挤压着龟头，让他呜咽出声。大概是因为这样实在不太好受，宝生永梦还是没有选择深喉做到最后，只伸手又放了两根手指在穴里，镜飞彩几乎能够听见黏腻的水声，盛不住的液体被宝生永梦搅动得到处都是。

宝生永梦太熟悉他的身体了，熟门熟路摸到前列腺那块微硬的内壁，细致地按摩了起来。当然他的按摩也不是纯然的好心，儿科医同时再度俯下身套弄舔舐镜飞彩的性器，把龟头上淅淅沥沥的前液吮吸出来。两面夹击的快感超出了负荷，镜飞彩一面挺腰往宝生永梦口腔中抽送着，一面又被后穴的酥麻刺激得绞紧了腿。

儿科医倒是不介意他的大腿把自己越发往人身上带，依旧好脾气地伺候着前后两处敏感点，直到最后满溢的快感将镜飞彩的大脑彻底侵占，前端的性器终于开始射精。当时宝生永梦刚好退开一点，大概是不小心将前列腺那块按得太重，镜飞彩的射精一点预兆都没有，理所当然弄脏了双方的衣物和一小块座椅——虽然早已被镜飞彩后穴的水液弄得一塌糊涂了。

射完精后地镜飞彩脑袋清醒了很多，把自己的脸靠在车窗上汲取一点冷意，一边估算着按照自己现在的情况，进入真正的发情期应该也只是时间问题了。想到这里他忍不住看了一眼宝生永梦，宝生永梦已经收起来一身侵略意味十足的信息素，直起身面对镜飞彩的审视：“我只是觉得这样比较好解决问题……”

玩家m的人格好像还是在他身上留下了后遗症，不，或者换一句话说，宝生永梦本性里就带有那些恶劣的成分，是一位不折不扣的实干派，解决问题的手法有时甚至稍显粗暴，但镜飞彩也承认这的确是一种解决方式。于是他也只是抿了抿嘴唇，示意宝生永梦退开，把自己滑落到腿弯的西装裤连内裤一起提了起来。

“仅限这次。”镜飞彩低声说，他的嗓子有点哑了，“记得洗车。”

宝生永梦知道这事就揭过去了，自然也乐意接受这个根本算不得惩罚的惩罚，反正车必然要洗。镜飞彩先一步离开了车内，宝生永梦也没打算在这里做全套，这儿太挤了。

在电梯里面的时候镜飞彩表现得一切正常，回到家里却差点倒在玄关，宝生永梦眼疾手快扶了他一把，才有机会观察到外科医被泪水打湿的眼睛。

牙白，从各个方面看都很不妙。宝生永梦心想，其实他也只有理论依据，不知道强制发情到底会带来什么影响，只想着可以做就做了，也许自己应该多听听飞彩さん的话。儿科医正胡思乱想，却也没有耽误动作，他将脸微微凑近镜飞彩的脖颈，牙尖刺入皮肤一点点，往腺体注入了自己的信息素。

镜飞彩浑身一颤，又慢慢放松下来，alpha的信息素短暂地宽慰到他，让人觉得自己身体不再那么无力了。

他们蹬掉鞋子，一边接吻一边向卧室走去，omega这时候显得有点意外的粘人，绊到客厅的家具时很不高兴地皱了皱眉。宝生永梦觉得他这样的表情也很可爱，有点像被打搅了的猫咪，这使他在卧室时也在想那个表情，而镜飞彩边解纽扣边看他，很搞不懂他在笑什么。  
宝生永梦的衣服比镜飞彩好脱许多，儿科医喜欢花花绿绿的T恤而非版型好看的衬衫，简洁舒适，这种时候格外占便宜。他们倒在床上，宝生永梦压在镜飞彩身上同他接吻，吐息间两个人的信息素交缠：带着发酵酒味的草莓香和薄荷牛奶的味道。

卧室里真是甜得有点过分了。镜飞彩迷迷糊糊地想，一边又被宝生永梦捉住舌头，抵在口腔某处，逃也逃不开。 他在这种时候总是很难呼吸，舌头酸疼，只能等宝生永梦退出去，属于他的alpha的气息扑面而来，又蒸腾起一股子情热了。

宝生永梦小声询问他今天解决可以吗。镜飞彩点了点头，其实他也不知道自己在许可什么了，两个人赤裸的胸膛贴在一起，都是细汗，人的体温原来能这么热。

儿科医扶起他的腿弯，方便自己的手指进入后穴，在车上做过扩张的肉穴谄媚地吸纳了那些手指，宝生永梦一下子能放进去三根。发情期的热浪在这个时候正式袭来，omega的身体比之前更敏感，水液也分泌得很多。

身前的阴茎再度翘起，但是这次宝生永梦没有闲情去抚慰它了，儿科医也一样脸红彤彤，埋在镜飞彩的颈窝处，弓起身体只凭感觉在镜飞彩体内摸索。镜飞彩则再度绞起了腿，后穴夹紧一点，又很快被宝生永梦用手指操软，甚至被人乘势多添一根进去。

宝生永梦的前戏向来冗长细致，就算是发情期依旧认真扩张，四根手指进出带起粘液滑腻的水声，也不知道有没有滴到床单上。

镜飞彩平时觉得是他性格温吞，现在却也开始怀疑宝生永梦是不是故意磨着他的前列腺那块。但是发情期的热度使外科医头脑昏沉，好像酒意迟迟才上头，于是镜飞彩也没有力气计较儿科医的磨蹭，只是伸出手捧住宝生永梦的脸去吻他的嘴唇。外科医在这方面知之甚少，也没能学会接吻，落在嘴唇上的亲吻都只是唇瓣与唇瓣的单纯摩擦，嘴唇紧闭，不晓得伸舌头出来，但是宝生永梦却无端感受到一种被猫咪讨吻的亲昵感。

好像做得稍微有点过头了。宝生永梦心想。或许是因为自己信息素带来的强制发情的原因，镜飞彩比平时的发情期要更加坦诚，儿科医插进去的时候他也没有表现得很抗拒或者什么别的，反而只是更加用力地抱住了自己的后辈，做手术用的漂亮手指攀附在宝生永梦的肩膀上。

宝生永梦有种这样他们会结合得更紧密的错觉，明明只是普通的体位，和平时没什么两样，但是紧紧拥抱着自己的镜飞彩让他们之间贴得太近。不知道是不是皮肤接触也能传达安抚信息一样，外科医把脸埋在宝生永梦颈边的碎发里，逐渐不再抱溺水浮木一样抓紧宝生永梦了。

发情期的omega既容易被影响又很敏感，更何况镜飞彩现在摆明了脑袋都有些迷糊，宝生永梦稍稍撤出来一点又插进去，镜飞彩就随着他的动作不断发着抖。

——就算是这样也不肯放开我啊。宝生永梦叹了口气，偏头观察了一下镜飞彩的脸。omega不太愿意抬起头来，又离得太近了，宝生永梦只能看见他紧闭的眼和皱起来的眉，鼻尖有一点可爱的褶皱，睫毛浓密，被泪水或者汗水打湿成一簇一簇的。

宝生永梦也想去吻镜飞彩，至少要去亲一亲那可爱的鼻尖，但是镜飞彩不肯抬头他也不好动作，就维持着一手环抱外科医腰的状态继续操他。如果儿科医想讨一个吻，也只能等镜飞彩再主动过来给他。

宝生永梦用性器在肠道内研磨一阵，终于感受到内壁一侧的生殖腔口被自己磨软。天地良心，儿科医真的是很体恤情人的那种类型，在此他从不坏心眼，就算生殖腔可以强行进入，为了双方性事上的和谐也从不会床上过于急躁。被磨软的腔口像个开了条缝的蚌，显露出里面更加柔软多汁的嫩肉。

镜飞彩的大腿绞得更紧，压抑不住的呻吟从唇边倾泻，前段的性器也终于迎来了高潮。宝生永梦被吓了一跳，他还没有进生殖腔呢。

射精以后镜飞彩似乎清醒一点，宝生永梦感受到他身体僵了一僵，好像是对自己刚才过于黏人的情态表示不满，不再紧紧抱着儿科医，整个人摔回床铺上去了。宝生永梦，俯下身吻他，一边把性器拔出去一点，继而重重卡进生殖腔腔口。

镜飞彩没反应过来他那突如其来的动作，身体比大脑更先做出回应，镜飞彩咬紧唇肉，几乎是被卡痛了。alpha的性器太大，生殖腔的腔口又太敏感，他忍不住扭了扭腰想要摆脱这种折磨，但是宝生永梦把脸埋在他的脸侧弓起腰背，这是一个射精的前兆。

性器在体内成结，好不容易适应的尺寸又胀大一点，镜飞彩觉得自己下半身有点发酸，实在是太大了，腔口被涨得有些难受，逼出了外科医生理性的泪水。

宝生永梦知道他难受，有意安抚他，一只手挽住镜飞彩的腰，另一只手柔柔地替他抹掉眼角的泪水。下身却也不心软，待到一定程度，将生殖腔卡得严丝合缝，才开始缓缓射精。

精液进入腔内，镜飞彩又浑身发起抖来，闭起眼睛，感官沉浸在室内纠缠的香气中。


End file.
